A True Gryffindor
by McKinnon-and-Black-forever
Summary: A collection of unrelated one-shots about Roxanne Weasley. Ratings vary.
1. Tattoos

**_Summary: Tattoos, for Roxanne, mark lessons in her life. On this occasion they mark something very special._**

 ** _Rating: T_**

 _ **Genres:** **Romance, Family**_

Roxanne liked her tattoos. They were beautiful in every way. The elephant on her left leg reminded her that she was never alone. The tree inside a heart on her right thigh reminded her that no matter how many times her heart was broken, love would always grow back. The simple scribbles near her knee reminded her that sometimes words were just that—words. The henna on her hands reminded her that even though she had seen a lot of places, there was still so much to see.

Her family didn't always agree with her eccentric lifestyle. It had nearly killed them when she had quit professional Quidditch to travel around the world for no apparent reason. When she had come back with henna all over her hands and parts of her arms, her grandmother had nearly fainted. Her mother, who hated tattoos, wouldn't speak to her for a week. The only one who didn't seem to mind was her father.

Only one person seemed to understand though and that person was Hunter Wood. He knew exactly what it was like to have your family always questioning your decisions. Hunter didn't play Quidditch, he was covered in tattoos, occasionally he smoked, and he never stayed with one girl for more than a month. He was a free spirit just like Roxanne.

Perhaps that's why they were drawn to each other. Until Roxanne, Hunter had never had a serious relationship. Until Hunter, Roxanne had only had her heart broken down and stomped on. Somehow they completed each other without ever having to try.

So when Roxanne had asked Hunter to go on a tour of the world with her, he had accepted her proposal without even thinking about it. They were lodging in a small town in India so that Roxanne could gather research for her book. It was her second novel after printing one of the best selling novels in the Wizarding World.

However, everyone had to take a break and right now, that was what Roxanne was doing. She was wearing a white summer dress that flowed to her knees. Her bathtub was filled with water along with pink lilies. They always made her bath smell better and numbed her mind. She didn't even bother to take off her dress as she sunk into the water with a sigh.

Nothing could take her away from relaxation time—not even the click of the door opening. She didn't notice Hunter until he was standing next to her tub and stripping off his clothes. He didn't leave a stitch of clothing on, leaving Roxanne to admire the specimen that was Hunter Wood. Without uttering a word, he climbed into the bathtub with her, resting his body on the other end so there would be room for both of them.

"Did things not go well?" she inquired as she watched Hunter lean his back and close his eyes.

"They went alright," he answered. "I've convinced my boss to pay me more, but it's so exhausting working for Muggles. It would be easier if I could use my wand."

"Life isn't always easy," she reminded him. He grunted in response.

Their parents hadn't been pleased when they announced that they were going to travel the world. In fact, Hunter's mother had been so annoyed she had cut off his allowance. Roxanne had offered to use the money from her previous book to fund the trip, but Hunter refused. Instead, he worked for Muggles and they Portkey from place to place, using the money when they needed to.

"Hunter?" she asked softly. "Do you think we should stop? Go home and just pretend this never happened?"

His eyes shot open. "What made you say that? Did your parents say something? Did _my mother_ say something? If she did, just tell me and I'll handle it."

"No," she replied, shifting slightly in her bathwater. "No, it's not that at all. I've just been thinking and I can do my work from home. I don't need to be out here to do it. We can go home if you want."

"What's wrong, baby?" he inquired, concern lacing his voice. Reaching out, he pulled her body into his lap. "I know you're not telling me something. Come on. Out with it."

Roxanne bit her lip before looking into his eyes. "Portkeying makes me sick and my magic doesn't work half the time anymore, Hunter." She saw panic flash in his eyes and his hands tightened around her waist. "I'm alright. It's just. . . .I'm pregnant."

His eyes were transfixed on her before they glanced down at her stomach then back at her face again. Slowly, his hand moved over her still flat stomach. His touch was more warming than any water could ever be. His eyes shifted in that moment—from a boy to a man. A man who was going to be a father soon.

"I got a tattoo for it," she told him.

His eyes returned to hers. "You did?"

Nodding, she lifted her shirt up to reveal her hip where the new tattoo sat. There was a small elephant laying against her skin with a blanket to cover it. It wasn't as elegant as some of her other tattoos, but it was her most precious so far. Hunter seemed to agree because he pressed his lips to the new tattoo then her stomach.

"I love you," he told her matter-of-factly. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."

"I know," she answered, resting her forehead against his. "You've told me a million times."

"Well, you deserve to hear it a million times," he said, hugging her body tightly to him.

They agreed that tomorrow they would make the trip back to England and look for a flat or even a house where they could live. Since Roxanne didn't want to Apparate anywhere, they were going to have some of her money wired in through Gringotts so they could take a Muggle plane. The thought of a baby, her and Hunter's child, inside her awakened a whole new kind of high.

Not even the lecture she was going to get from her grandmother about being pregnant out of wedlock could bring her down.

 **A/N: Just a little one-shot that I came up with. I don't own anything, expect Hunter. He's mine. Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Fool's Gold

**_Summary: Hunter finds it hard to move on from Roxanne. He shouldn't though. Not after what she did to him. Inspired by One Direction's Fool's Gold._**

 ** _Rating: M_**

 _ **Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**_

Hunter walks into his flat bone tired after the day he has had. His world tour just ended and all he wants to do sleep for a week. He loves singing, but he is glad when the tours are over. He makes his way back to his bedroom, only to find his light on and a girl in his bed. That girl is none other than Roxanne Weasley.

She has her glasses on and a book in her hand. Her brown curls spring down her back as beautiful as the last time he saw her. Her eyes find his when she hears him in the doorway. Her brown orbs greet him with a kindness that grips his soul, threatening to strangle him. A nightgown has draped itself over her body, clinging in all the right places. She sets her book and glasses on the nightstand and turns to face him.

She doesn't say anything just comes to stand before him. She's nearly a head shorter than him and he used to love that about her. He used to pick her up so that she was his height and she could kiss him without him having to bend down. Now he just watches because that right isn't his anymore, though he wishes it was.

Her right hand finds his and she clings to it like a lifeline. He has no words for her. What can he say to the girl he fell in love with? What can he say to the girl who abandoned him and left his heart shattered in pieces on the floor? Nothing is the answer. He can say nothing to her because she still mesmerizes him with the faintest touch. He can't even manage to pull his hand away from hers because he has missed her touch so much—much more than he should.

"How was tour?"

It's a simple question, yet it enrages him. Like she has any right to ask him that when she left him so long ago.

"Why?" his voice laces with caution.

She looks hurt just by that one word, but she doesn't let go of his hand. "Because I want to know how you've been." She bits her lip before she continues. "I missed you and I was scared of everything. Everything you promised me; everything you could give me; everything about you. I shouldn't have been though, because you're one of the nicest people I've ever meant—even if you try to cover it up."

Hunter looks away from her. "You think you can just walk in here and fed me your pretty words and it's all going to be ok? We'll be ok? That's not how it works. You turn on this. . .charm with everyone you meet and I don't know if it's real or not. I don't know if you want those people or if you're just playing with them. Roxanne, I can't live like that. I can't live guessing whether or not you want me."

"If you think I let them touch me, like I let you touch me," she whispers. "You're wrong. I flirt, yes—and maybe I shouldn't have—but I never meant anything by it. I ran away, not because I had someone else, but because I was afraid. I know that I can't just come back and everything will be alright. We have to work at this, but I'm willing to try if you are."

She finally releases his hand and reaches for her nightgown. A moment later, it lies on the floor. Roxanne stands bare before him and he wants to kill her. This isn't fair.

"I know it's not right to bribe you with sex," she mutters as she leans forward and kisses the shell of his ear. "But I can't help it." Her hands glide over the buttons on his shirt. "I haven't seen you in months and seeing you again is like taking a drug. I can't quit you."

At this point, Hunter has no words for her. Instead, his hands find her hips so he can pull her forward and let her feel the extent of his want for her. She moans, letting her hands fall to undo his jeans. He doesn't touch her though—at least not the way she wants him to. He lets his hands dance across her thighs and hips instead.

"This is the last time we settle our problems this way," he growls into her ear. "You hear me? From now on we talk out our problems."

"Anything you want," she replies, kissing her way up his neck. Once his jeans and boxers are gone, he heaves her up causing her legs to wrap around his waist. It's a miracle they even make it to the bed—even though it's only a few steps away. He hasn't been with a girl in months and he needs to be inside Roxanne like he needs air.

"Hunter," she gasps as he caresses the paradise between her legs.

"Merlin, you're wet," he sighs. "What have you been up to, Roxy?"

"I was in your bed," she replies, arching her back. "It smells like you. What do you think I was doing?"

A groan falls from his lips. The thought of her touching herself makes him crazy. What would it have been like to see that? His fingers dip into her entrance, seeking one thing and one thing alone: To see Roxanne come undone under him.

"Hunter," she whines, her nails digging into his back. "Baby, you're so good."

He still can't stand to hear her call him that. Even if she is naked under him, he hasn't quite forgiven her—not yet. So he shuts her up by covering her mouth with his. Suddenly, her right hand is in his hair pushing him closer to her. Her other hand finds his and she twines their fingers together. Hunter hates the fact that he lets her do all of this.

He gasps for air as he pulls away, against his will. Roxanne is ten times better than air. Her swollen lips form an O, but no sound comes out as she clenches around his fingers. Pressing a kiss to her hair, he lets her ride out the sensation. A few more thrusts of his fingers are all it takes for her to finish completely. Gently, he withdraws his fingers from her.

She presses a kiss to his neck. "I-"

"Don't say it," he interrupts. "I can't stand to have you say it right now."

As he pulls away, he can see the pain reflected in her eyes—pain that he put there.

"I don't want to lie to you, Hunter," she says softly, her eyes averted from his. "If I don't say it, I'm lying."

"Then lie to me," he spits, bitterness dripping from his voice. "It wouldn't be the first time."

He draws away from her until he's on his knees, but she just follows him up.

"Hunter, don't be like this," she pleads with him, her arms locking around his waist. "I'm sorry. What more do you want me to say? I tried to see you, but your body guards wouldn't let me in. I tried to owl you, but you wouldn't answer me. This was my final option. Now, stop being such a dick and make love to me." A smirk props itself on her face. "I know you want to."

He snorts, before laying back down with her. Her words can persuade him to do just about anything. His hands find her breasts the way they have so many times before, caressing and tugging lightly. She arches into him as her legs hook around his waist.

Having sex with Roxanne is easy. He doesn't have to think about how anything other than the pleasure they are feeling. No feelings are involved. Making love to her is ten times harder. It means he has to open himself up to her again. He's not sure if he is willing to take that risk again. However, the pleading look in her eyes, eases all his doubts. He wants this just as badly as she does and to deny himself when she is so willing would be foolish.

"Roxanne, love," he mutters into her ear as he pushes into her. Her reply is a moan. His hand snakes down her body until he finds that wonderful bundle of nerves that cause her so much pleasure. She hisses when he starts his slow torturous circles, teasing, but never giving her what she wants. His mouth finds her jawline, letting his tongue sweep across her skin to taste the salty sweat that gathered there.

"Hunter, please," she moans. "I need it. I need you."

He bites his lip and fights the urge to withdraw from her. The last time he heard her say those words, she left him the very next day. But a small voice inside him tells him that she's not going anywhere—not tomorrow, not ever. She's going to stay right here with him. Honestly, he hopes so because he's taking a chance with his next words.

"Say it," he pants. "Please, Roxanne, I need to hear you say it."

She is close and it's hard for her to moan let alone form a coherent sentence, but Hunter needs to hear the words that she was about to say before. He wants to hear them more than anything. It makes all of this so much more real.

"I. . .oh, Hunter, hmm. . ." she sighs. "I love you."

That is the key he was looking for—the thing that has changed since the last time he saw her. He buries his face in her neck and lets himself find his release after her. Feeling her around him again is like heaven. She strokes his hair calmly as he tries to catch his breath. After about a minute, he rolls off of her. She rolls onto her side, props her head up on her hand, and watches him with a smile on her face.

"I missed that, too," she tells him, letting her finger run down his chest. "I forgot how good you were at that."

He catches her hand and brings it to his mouth for a kiss. "Hmm, don't know how you could forget." She smiles and rests her head on his chest. Before he can let her rest, however, he needs to ask her one thing. "You said you were afraid of everything, but what exactly does everything include?"

She doesn't answer for a long time, just lets her fingers trace lines and circles on his chest. When she speaks, her voice is soft. "You and everything that you stood for. Hunter, you had a reputation of being a player. When we were together, why was I supposed to think that I was any different? I thought that all the things you said were just to get in my pants. I shouldn't have though. I should have known that you won't say those things if you just wanted to shag me. The last day, when you told me you loved me, I became so scared and the only thing that seemed to make sense was to run away. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Hunter lets the words seep into his skin. He supposes she has a point. He isn't the most trustworthy person when it comes to girls, but Roxanne isn't just a girl.

"You're not like everyone else," he tells her, running his fingers through her hair. "You need to know that. You're so much more. I love you so much that I can't stand to be away from you for long. I've never loved another girl and I've never loved anyone more than I love you. It's as simple as that."

"Say it," she begs, turning her face to his. "Not with all the elaborate words, but just as it is."

"I love you," he says, leaning forward so he can peck her on the lips. "I love you so much."

She smiles. "I love you, too."


End file.
